


Conquest of Spaces

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diferentes realidades, M/M, Suicidio, fin del mundo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry no eran del mismo tiempo y espacio, pero de alguna manera sus realidades se conectaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest of Spaces

Era el año 2015, el cielo estaba despejado en Londres y Harry probablemente se estaba volviendo loco. Quizá eran las drogas—no, estaba _bastante_ seguro que lo eran, porque eso era lo único que podía explicar por qué demonios estaba en otro lugar que no era su departamento, sino un terreno libre de construcciones en medio de la nada.

Estaba descalzo, con sólo sus bóxers cubriendo su cuerpo. Su auto estaba aparcado de forma descuidada en mitad de la calle vacía y deshabitada. Detrás de una valla de metal (lo único construído por el hombre que alcanzaba a ver) había otro hombre que parecía tan confundido y fuera de lugar como Harry, pero se veía distinto a él. Sus ropas eran extrañas, como si de alguna manera hubiera podido saltar años en el futuro para tener en su poder lo último de balenciaga. Parecía alguien adinerado e importante, pero su nariz estaba sangrando, su piel lucía pálida y sus ojos estaban irritados y ausentes, salvo por la confusión de ver a Harry.

\- No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí. – Dijo Harry riendo un poco, delirante. Miró su auto por sobre su hombro y amagó con retroceder hacia allá, pero se detuvo. – Espera. ¿Me viste llegar?

El desconocido asintió.

\- ¿Cómo llegué? No recuerdo.

\- Condujiste. – Respondió el hombre. Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camisa, arruinando la tela. – ¿Por qué estás sólo en tu ropa interior? – Preguntó después. - ¿Tenías prisa por venir aquí?

\- Honestamente, no lo sé.

\- No hay mucho para hacer, no tenías por qué apresurarte. – Dijo el desconocido elevando su rostro, señalando mudamente los alrededores deshabitados.

\- Lo veo ahora, muchas gracias.

Harry se mantuvo en su lugar, observando a través de la valla. Estaba igual de deshabitado desde el otro extremo, pero había algo que no lucía bien. Los colores del cielo eran extraños, y había formas en las nubes que no lucían normales.

Eran probablemente las drogas las que lo estaban haciendo ver todo eso. Estaba seguro de ello.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? – Preguntó Harry.

El desconocido soltó una risa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry elevando sus brazos. - Es una pregunta totalmente válida, ¿no crees? Qué podría estar haciendo un chico como tú, bien vestido y calzado en medio de la nada, lo único que se me ocurre es que trabajas aquí, o estás tan perdido como yo.

El desconocido se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

\- Sé en dónde estoy. – Respondió limpiándose la nariz otra vez. – Pero no sé quién eres tú, o por qué estás aquí. Este es mi... – Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta. - Escondite.

\- Tu escondite es terriblemente abierto y al aire libre. – Dijo Harry tratando de no reírse. – Y yo estoy demasiado drogado como para seguir con esta conversación. Tengo un show que dar en tres horas.

El desconocido frunció el ceño.

\- No estás drogado. – Dijo, incrédulo. – No puedes.

\- Bueno, las tres líneas de cocaína que aspiré antes de aparecer aquí podrían decirte lo contrario.

\- ¿Cocaína? – Preguntó. Harry esperó por el final del chiste, pero nunca llegó. El chico parecía genuinamente confundido, lo cual estaba volándole la cabeza a Harry.

\- ¿No sabes qué es? – Preguntó con escándalo.

\- No, sé lo que es, pero... – El chico hizo otra pausa. – Dejó de existir hace años.

\- Mm. No. – Dijo Harry. Miró hacia su auto otra vez; probablemente tenía algo más ahí. – Sé que si estuviera limpio y en mis cinco sentidos no haría esto, pero estoy realmente intrigado con esta conversación. En mi auto tengo más, espera aquí. Te mostraré. – Dijo caminando en sentido contrario para no perderlo de vista. - No eres un policía, ¿cierto?

\- No.

\- Bien. – Dijo, tropezándose un poco con el terreno. Cuando llegó a su auto abrió la puerta y buscó con entusiasmo entre sus cosas. Tenía más que cocaína, había marihuana también, y otras pastillas. – Aquí, mira. – Gritó saliendo del auto con las drogas en sus manos y sus brazos en el aire.

\- Estoy mirando. – Dijo el desconocido. Estaba corriendo otro hilo de sangre desde su nariz hasta sus labios.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo su nariz mientras inspeccionaba las bolsitas. Cuando el chico asintió, Harry apuntó hacia la sangre. - ¿Alguien te golpeó? – Tenía sentido que alguien lo hubiera hecho, porque eso podría explicar por qué estaba en un terreno desierto, sangrando y pálido.

\- No. ¿De verdad eso es cocaína?

\- No, esto es..., esto es marihuana. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo veintitrés, ¿por qué?

Harry se escandalizó.

\- Eres dos años mayor que yo y no tienes idea cómo luce la marihuana.

\- Te estoy diciendo que toda esta mierda desapareció hace años. – Dijo el desconocido con hostilidad. – No soy estúpido.

\- No estoy diciendo que lo seas, sólo creo que estás mintiendo o el golpe que te dieron te afectó las neuronas. Necesitas ir con un medico, ¿sabes? Te hicieron papilla el cerebro, creo. 

\- Nadie me golpeó. – Insistió casi en un grito, alejándose de la valla y de Harry. – Y te meterás en grandes problemas cuando alguien te vea cargando eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se rió.

\- No sería la primera vez. – Dijo, lo cual se suponía que sería un chiste, algo para que el chico dejara de estar tan enojado, pero eso sólo lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos una vez más y lucir más ofendido que antes. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije ahora?

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Nunca te metiste en problemas por tener drogas contigo. – Dijo el chico.

\- Lo hice. – Dijo Harry. Era verdad, y no entendía por qué estaba defendiendo eso en primer lugar, pero estaba realmente confundido con todo. Mudamente, Harry se preguntó por qué no tenía frío. Estaba casi desnudo y al aire libre.

\- Estás tan lleno de mierda. – Dijo el chico. – Te habrían matado.

\- Creo que eso es algo exagerado. ¿Te molestaría si muevo mi auto un poco más cerca, para hablar desde adentro?

\- Me importa un demonio, amigo. – Dijo el chico. Harry se rió.

\- Me agradas.

\- Jódete. Llévate tus drogas y no vuelvas aquí. Ve con tus hijos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres? – Preguntó Harry ignorando la última parte de sus palabras. Sentía que había sido un insulto, o algo parecido. No entendía. - Tengo para los dos.

El chico no esperó a que Harry continuara, le dio la espalda y caminó lejos, hacia su lado de la valla. Cuando Harry continuó insistiendo el chico le mostró sus dos dedos del medio sin darle la cara.

Harry se rió.

**

El show fue increíble. Festejó al final con alcohol y mas drogas y no pensó en absoluto sobre cómo no tenía recuerdos de haber llegado a aquél lugar desierto ni de cómo diablos regresó.

Tuvo sexo con una chica y un chico, al mismo tiempo, y disfrutó de su noche.

**

Harry estaba bastante seguro que debería estar en su cama. Recordaba haberse metido bajo las mantas después de haber hablado con Gemma por Skype, incluso recordaba haber empezado a soñar, pero por alguna maldita razón estaba aparcando casi de forma mecánica frente a la misma valla de metal.

Estaba pensando en dar la vuelta y regresar, pero pudo divisar al mismo chico sentado sobre la tierra con sus piernas cruzadas, observando hacia el auto de Harry.

Apagó el motor y salió del auto, sintiéndose algo mejor con la idea de que al menos ya no estaba en sólo sus bóxers. Tenía su bata de dormir encima, y se estaba sintiendo cálido y cómodo.

\- Hola de nuevo. – Dijo Harry bajando del auto.

El chico rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con hostilidad.

\- De nuevo, no tengo una jodida idea.

\- ¿Conduces hasta aquí dormido, entonces? – Preguntó sin creerle. - ¿Eso es lo que estás tratando de decir?

\- Esa es la verdad.

\- Es imposible.

\- Si me hubieras dicho esto hace dos días te habría contestado lo mismo, pero es real. Si no manejo dormido hasta aquí entonces lo hago en algún tipo de trance, porque no recuerdo una mierda del recorrido.

\- Como digas. Ya me iba, de todos modos.

\- No te vayas. – Dijo Harry haciéndolo detener. – Conduje milenios para poder llegar aquí, sería rudo que me dejaras solo en medio de la nada.

\- Si no recuerdas cómo llegaste, ¿cómo sabes que condujiste por tanto tiempo?

\- No tengo idea, sólo no te vayas.

El chico suspiró, cansado.

\- ¿De verdad estás tan lejos de casa?

Harry asintió, pero luego cambió de opinión y se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo idea. – Repitió. - Sólo sé que parece lejos de donde vivo.

El chico asintió y regresó a su lugar sobre la tierra. Harry dudó en hacer lo mismo, pero terminó sentado también, observando al desconocido a través de la valla.

\- Te miras joven para tener veintitrés años. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Louis.

\- Louis. – Repitió Harry. – Mi nombre es Harry.

Louis asintió. No parecía interesado en saber más de Harry, pero para su mala suerte, Harry estaba realmente interesado en él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces? – Preguntó Harry.

Louis elevó una ceja.

\- Es mi escondite, te dije.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Por qué ocupas esconderte? – Preguntó después. - ¿De quién te escondes?

Louis negó con su cabeza, molesto.

\- Juro que pareciera que somos de diferentes tiempos. – Murmuró. Harry se rió un poco.

\- Tu estilo de moda ciertamente indica eso.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial mi ropa? Todos se visten así. – Dijo Louis. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Si todos vistiéramos así todos seríamos ricos. - Louis rodó sus ojos. – No, dime, ¿de quién te escondes?

\- No me estoy escondiendo de nadie. ¿De verdad debo responder por qué estoy aquí? Tenemos casi la misma edad, deberías saber. No eres tan inocente como para no saber.

Harry negó con su cabeza. Nunca antes había estado tan curioso e intrigado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debería saber?

Louis no respondió. Parecía tenso.

\- Nada.

\- Dime, tengo curiosidad ahora.

\- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Louis.

\- Te dije que vengo de lejos.

\- No me refiero a eso, es... nada. Olvídalo.

\- Dime. – Repitió. Estaba cerca de la valla, demasiado cerca, de hecho, así que metió su brazo por uno de los espacios y sujetó a Louis de su brazo.

No supo por qué lo hizo, o por qué Louis reaccionó tan mal a su tacto.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y retrocedió con confusión y terror.

\- Qué demonios. – Soltó Louis sin dejar de retroceder con sus piernas y manos por la tierra.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué año es? – Preguntó Louis, intenso. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- 2015.

Louis dejó de retroceder y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- Oh, no. – Después se dejó caer hacia la tierra sobre su espalda. Harry no entendía qué demonios acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Louis? ¿Puedes explicar?

Louis rompió en carcajadas. Se oía frenético.

Harry esperó con el ceño fruncido. Esperó hasta que Louis terminara de reírse sobre lo que sea que Harry haya hecho o dicho. Algo que no apreciaba demasiado era que se rieran de él, y Louis parecía estar haciendo justamente eso.

\- Sabes, para alguien que empezó siendo el ofendido de los dos, estás siendo bastante rudo ahora mismo.

\- No tienes idea. – Dijo Louis sentándose. Su nariz empezó a sangrar otra vez.

\- Mm. – Harry apuntó hacia su nariz, a lo que Louis respondió limpiándose con la manga de su costosa camisa, sin darle importancia. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

\- De acuerdo. Te diré algo. Acércate. – Pidió. Ya no estaba siendo tímido y tampoco parecía molesto. Estaba actuando casi enloquecido. Había cierta tristeza y agonía también, pero Harry no estaba seguro por qué.

\- Dime.

\- Lo haré.

\- Pero dime antes por qué te hizo reír que dijera en el año que estamos, ¿qué tiene de gracioso?

\- Aquí es el año 2045. – Dijo Louis. Otro hilo de sangre corrió de su nariz, pero en esa ocasión no se tomó la molestia de limpiar.

Harry parpadeó en shock. No tenía sentido. Era 2015.

\- ¿Estás drogado ahora mismo? – Preguntó Harry soltando una risa algo histérica. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Escucha, esto es... es algo normal, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo apuntando a la sangre de su nariz. Sólo hasta entonces volvió a limpiarse.

\- ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Estoy muriendo. Todos después de cumplir 23 morimos.

\- Qué demonios.

Harry quiso retroceder, pero Louis lo tomó del brazo a tiempo. Lo hizo quedar pegado a la valla de metal.

\- En 2015, el día 1 de Mayo de ese año, cayó un objeto del espacio en América. La versión que todos creemos es que fue una clase de meteoro, pero existen muchas teorías. No sé cuál se ala verdad, pero todos están de acuerdo en que era tan grande como el meteoro que extinguió a los dinosaurios. – Contó con estrés en su voz. – Fue un caos. En total, el noventa y ocho por ciento de la población murió. En el otro lado murieron asfixiados o de hambre. En América más que nada murieron de forma instantánea. No lo sintieron. Fue rápido. El otro lado del planeta murió lento.

Harry no le creía.

Era el 28 de Abril. Era imposible que un objeto estuviera por caer a la tierra directamente del espacio en dos días y nadie lo hubiera reportado. Esa mierda simplemente no ocurría. En películas, tal vez, pero no en la vida real.

\- Estás viviendo en el planeta tierra, ¿cierto? – Preguntó entonces. Harry se rió con amargura.

\- No, estoy viviendo en la maldita luna. Por supuesto que estoy viviendo en el planeta tierra, Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron con maravilla.

\- ¿Era—um, es lindo ahí? – Preguntó.

Harry negó con su cabeza.

\- Es decir, sí. Hay injusticia y racismo y nos matamos los unos a los otros la mayor parte del tiempo por estupideces, pero es lindo aquí, sí.

\- ¿Es verdad que la calidad de vida podía extenderse hasta los ochenta años? – Preguntó después con esperanza. Harry se sentía mal. A esas alturas estaba convencido que era un mal sueño, todo eso. Lo cual era una real tragedia, porque Louis era un chico con el que le gustaría salir y meterse drogas y besar y follar.

\- Mi abuela vivió noventa y tres años. – Contó. Louis soltó a Harry y se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos sucias. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por su parte, el corazón de Harry se estaba acelerando, y no de forma agradable.

\- Explícame por qué estoy aquí. – Pidió Harry con desespero. Louis todavía estaba demasiado ocupado perdiendo la cabeza por los años que vivió su abuela. – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tú?

\- Creo que... – Louis se descubrió la boca y tragó con fuerza. No parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Creo que se supone que debo ayudarte a salvarnos.

Oh.

Bien. Porque eso tenía perfecto sentido.

Harry se rió. Falso, pero se rió, hizo un esfuerzo.

\- Louis, estoy demasiado drogado todo el tiempo como para salvar a la humanidad. De hecho no estoy muy convencido de que esto sea real. ¿Eres real?

\- No entiendes, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Louis con miseria. – No puedes irte, o actuar como si esto fuera una broma. Les tomó tres años trasladar a un pequeño porcentaje del dos por ciento que quedó con vida a un planeta que pudiera sostener, crear y prosperar vida humana. Tengo 23 años, soy casi cuatro años más joven que la vida humana aquí, y nos están asesinando ni bien cumplimos 22. Somos obligados a procrear desde temprana edad. Tengo cinco hijos. 

\- Qué demonios.

\- Y los amo, y quiero pensar que si haces algo para salvarnos podré empezar desde cero y podré salvarlos a ellos también. Si estoy destinado a nacer puede que incluso tengamos una oportunidad en la tierra. No quiero que mueran a mi edad. Yo tampoco quiero morir.

Louis era definitivamente demasiado joven para tener cinco hijos, o para estar muriendo. Harry estaba asustado, y quería creerle, de verdad, pero había algo que lo hacía querer reírse en su cara y conducir su auto hacia su departamento y dormir o comer algo. Pero Louis lucía demasiado derrotado y esperanzado como para darle la espalda. El cielo detrás de él tampoco mentía.

Quizá no eran las drogas después de todo.

\- ¿Cómo los están matando? – Preguntó.

Louis le dijo todo, y al final, Harry decidió que nadie merecía vivir así.

\- Sólo dime qué hacer. – Le pidió. Sus manos y piernas y el resto de su ser estaba temblando. - No entiendo qué se supone que debo hacer, o decir, o a quién.

\- No tengo idea, pero por algo eres tú quien está al otro lado de la valla. – Dijo Louis, lo cual tenía sentido. Quizá debía aprovechar su posición como estrella de rock y enviar un mensaje.

¿Lo escucharían? ¿Creerían que había perdido la cabeza?

Tenían un show pronto. De alguna manera Harry debía hacer correr la voz.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que te quede de vida? – Le preguntó a Louis.

\- No lo sé. Tres meses, tal vez. Hay chicos que han muerto antes de lo que se suponía que debían durar. Mi hermano murió seis meses antes de lo previsto. No podría decirte cuánto me queda.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa, descuida.

Harry se rió.

\- Si no hago nada será mi culpa. – Dijo. Louis se rió también.

\- Supongo que sí.

Harry regresó a su departamento y de nuevo no tuvo una jodida idea de cómo llegó ahí.

No pudo dormir. Pasó las siguientes horas pensando en qué hacer. Sentía que sería mucho más fácil traer a Louis con él y que explicara todo lo que sabía. Harry pensó de más, y terminó no haciendo nada en su concierto.

Por la noche metió materiales a su auto y cuando se vio a sí mismo llegando a la misma valla, Harry bajó las tijeras cortadoras de metal y vio a Louis retrocediendo de él. No le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero no parecía muy positivo al respecto.

Las tijeras no hicieron nada. Harry aplicó toda su fuerza y no obtuvo resultado.

\- Muévete fuera de mi camino. Intentaré algo más. – Advirtió en dirección a Louis. Subió a su auto, lo encendió y aceleró contra la valla de metal.

Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Harry aceleró y aceleró pero no pudo atravesarla.

Salió del auto lleno de furia y pateó la valla.

\- Dios. ¿De qué demonios está hecha? – Su pie no había dolido tanto por impactar contra el pedazo de metal indestructible.

\- Creo que es más como..., ya sabes, una metáfora, o lo que sea. No creo que sea real. – Dijo Louis con miseria. Se veía peor que días anteriores. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. – Desde hace tiempo tengo la sospecha que nada de esto es real.

Harry respiró profundamente y exhaló, mirando a Louis con disculpa.

\- ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

Louis sonrió.

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar. Están preocupados por mí, igual que mi esposa. No quieren dejarme salir.

Harry frunció su nariz. Bueno, allá iban sus esperanzas por intentar algo con Louis. Y no era como si pudieran hacer demasiado, pero al menos quería coquetear y ser correspondido. Alguien como Louis en su lista de ligues quedaría fenomenal. Louis del año 2045, moribundo con cinco hijos y una esposa y con ropas increíbles y posiblemente costosas. Bastante atractivo también.

\- Tiene sentido. – Dijo Harry. – Que no te dejen salir, quiero decir. Luces terribles hoy.

Louis ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi semblante pálido y verdoso? Creí que lucía atractivo.

Harry sonrió.

\- Siempre has lucido algo pálido y verdoso, pero hoy en especial pareces un muerto en vida. Ya sabes, un zombi. Un zombi atractivo, por cierto. Así que... – Harry soltó una risa nerviosa. Claramente en algún momento de su recorrido hacia el Nunca Jamás había perdido sus habilidades para ligar.

Louis quiso reírse, pero terminó desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de dolor y llanto.

Harry guardó silencio y tragó con fuerza ante la imagen.

\- No quiero morir. – Dijo Louis con un hilo de voz. – Quiero vivir. Quiero estar en la tierra contigo, no aquí. No es justo.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry sintiéndose terrible. Louis quiso reprimir un sollozo, pero sólo tosió. Puso el dorso de su mano en un puño contra su boca y Harry pudo ver la sangre que salió disparada de su boca. – Demonios. – Maldijo mirando hacia otro lugar. – Te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? A todos ustedes, a tus hijos, tu esposa, a todos. A mí. Como sea. Demonios. Soy demasiado estúpido como para hacer esto.

Louis no dijo nada. Sólo lloró.

 

 

Harry no era _tan_ famoso. Es decir, lo era, pero no a cierta escala que creyó que su ruidoso mensaje le llegaría a gente importante, tan importante que personas de traje color negro y seguridad nacional y otros nombres que no tenía idea qué significaban o para qué o quiénes trabajaban lo interceptaran en camino a su departamento después de comer para hablar acerca de lo que dijo de cierto objeto que caería en un día y medio en América y asesinaría a más del noventa por ciento de la población mundial y dejaría al planeta tierra incapaz de sostener vida humana.

\- ¿Quién te dio esta información? – Preguntó un hombre de aspecto intimidante después de haberlo llevado a un sitio que no podía reconocer. Lo habían hecho subir a un auto blindado sin ventanas y no sabía en dónde estaba. - Harry Styles, ¿quién te dio esta información? – Insistió.

Había otro a su lado que parecía gentil. Estaban tratando de hacer que todo eso del policía malo y policía bueno funcionar en él, pero no haría falta, en realidad. Harry no tenía nada que esconder.

\- Alguien del año 2045. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

El poli malo volteó hacia el poli bueno y se rió con condescendencia.

\- Vamos, chico. Dinos algo que nos sirva. ¿Cómo supiste sobre esto?

\- Me lo dijo alguien del año 2045. – Repitió Harry. – Dijo que el 1 de Mayo del año 2015 caería un objeto en América y destruiría esa mitad del mundo casi al instante, y que nosotros moriríamos asfixiados o de hambre. En tres años figurarían hacia dónde huir y refugiarse. Del dos por ciento de los sobrevivientes se llevarían a una pequeña porción y los dejarían viviendo en un nuevo planeta, los harían procrear desde muy temprana edad, pero matarían a los hombres en el momento que cumplieran 22. No querrán sobrepoblación, parece.

El poli bueno y el poli malo no dijeron nada.

\- Y mi amigo está muriendo. – Continuó. – Dijo que pasaban por las calles roseando algo, un tipo de humo por todas partes aclamando que es para mejorar su calidad de vida. Todos saben que es una mierda de mentira, pero nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. Algunos empezaron a construir sus casas de manera que el humo no pudiera dañarlos a ellos, pero los multan. Los multan y encarcelan incluso por decidir no tener hijos.

\- Eso suena demasiado extremo. – Dijo el poli bueno. - ¿Podemos hablar con tu amigo?

Harry entrecerró sus ojos y chasqueó su lengua.

\- No creo que puedan hacerlo. – Dijo Harry sabiendo que sonaría sospechoso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó el poli malo pasando la mitad de su cuerpo por sobre la mesa, tratando de intimidarlo.

\- Porque siempre que me reúno con él no tengo una jodida idea de cómo llegué ahí. Pero hey, podría recordar la próxima vez llevar mi teléfono móvil y tomar un video de su testimonio, ¿qué les parece?

Lo dejaron ir. No le creyeron, aunque no había duda que ellos sabían sobre la inminente caída del objeto, de otra manera no se hubieran molestado en enviarle un jodido comboy. Y también de otra manera no lo hubieran amenazado con dejar de repetir la historia si no quería tener _“problemas”_.

Le dijeron que acabarían con su carrera si continuaba con toda esa conspiración. Y Harry apreciaba bastante su carrera, muchas gracias.

Manejó hasta su departamento y miró por la ventana a una sospechosa camioneta estacionada afuera. Lo estaban vigilando.

 

 

Harry no se sorprendió cuando apareció enfrente de la valla de metal. Louis estaba sentado en la tierra, apoyando su cuerpo contra la valla con cansancio. Harry se sentía terrible, porque ya no quedaba tiempo y no había hecho nada para ayudarlos.

Tampoco estaba seguro si quería, porque arruinarían su carrera si lo hacía.

Caminó con lentitud hacia Louis y se sentó enfrente de él. Por entre la valla se apoyó contra el mismo lugar donde Louis estaba y dejó su mano sobre el dorso de la de Louis.

\- ¿Por qué no regresas a casa? – Le preguntó Harry con voz comprensiva y condescendiente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño triste para animarlo. – Seguro tus hijos y esposa estarían aliviados de tenerte con ellos.

Louis cerró sus ojos y respiró temblorosamente.

\- No nos salvaste, ¿cierto? – Preguntó. Harry no respondió. Tragó con fuerza y miró hacia el cielo por parte del lado de Louis. Era horrible, lleno de cosas que no deberían estar ahí. No parecía sano tampoco. Parecía contaminado.

\- Lo siento. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer. Traté de enviar un mensaje y sólo recibí amenazas.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron? – Preguntó Louis.

Harry soltó un bufido.

\- Que arruinarían mi carrera.

Louis se sonrió débilmente.

\- Harry, al final no tendrás una carrera que salvar. Estarás sentenciado el día de mañana, ¿no lo entiendes? Nada podrá salvarte.

\- Sí pero...

¿Y si no moría? Quizá el Harry de antes que Louis fuera algo que existía en su vida murió, pero este Harry sabía de la existencia de Louis y quizá tenía más posibilidades de salvarse. Dios, quizá ni siquiera caía nada en primer lugar. ¿Quizá se desviaba? Harry quería pensar en que mañana se acabaría el mundo como lo conocía, pero no lo sentía real.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Louis. Harry no respondió. Louis negó con su cabeza y le dio la espalda contra la valla de metal.

\- Louis, vamos. Fue demasiada responsabilidad para mí. No sé que es... escucha, tengo veintiún años. Nunca he tenido una novia, acabo de empezar a vivir, siempre fui irresponsable y un imbécil, ¿de verdad el destino o Dios, lo que sea, creyó que salvaría el maldito mundo? No lo entiendo. No tiene sentido.

Louis no dijo nada. Harry no podía ver su rostro, pero parecía que estaba llorando.

\- Louis, mírame. No lo hice apropósito, no te asesiné a ti o a tu familia en el futuro ni tampoco asesiné al noventa y ocho por ciento de la humanidad. Quisiera haber podido salvarlos, pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Envié el maldito mensaje, me detuvieron, me amenazaron, me vigilaron, trataron de intimidarme. Hice lo que pude. No me odies.

\- No te odio. – Dijo Louis con voz débil. – Es sólo que... no sé, tenía esperanza, supongo. Confié en que podrías cambiarlo.

\- Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

\- No te disculpes conmigo. También te afectará a ti.

Harry se puso de pie.

\- ¿A qué hora sucederá todo esto?

\- No lo sé. – Dijo Louis sin darle la cara, aún sentado contra la valla de metal. – Nadie sabe, sólo sabemos que fue el primero de mayo del año 2015.

\- ¿Cómo que nadie sabe? – Preguntó Harry. – Eso es una mierda, deben saber. Hay personas viviendo contigo que vivieron aquí, estoy seguro.

\- Bueno, entonces no lo publicaron en los libros. – Dijo Louis, cansado. – Deberías irte. Ve con tu familia, despídete de ellos, pide disculpas, diles que los quieres. Muchos se fueron sin decir adiós.

Harry respiró profundamente y asintió a pesar de que Louis no podía verlo.

\- De acuerdo. Um. Fue un placer conocerte. – Dijo con torpeza. – Lamento no haber cumplido las expectativas que tenías conmigo.

\- Descuida. – Dijo Louis. Harry esperó un momento más hasta que Louis empezó a ponerse de pie, pero no le dio la cara. Simplemente caminó hacia su lado y no miró atrás.

 

 

Harry visitó a su mamá y al resto de su familia. Pidió disculpas y su cuerpo tembló todo el tiempo, asustado. Para las cuatro de la tarde todo parecía normal, y aunque nadie creía lo que Harry había dicho (ni siquiera sus amigos o familiares), Harry podía ver que ellos actuaban con mas consideración y algo de miedo, como si en realidad no estuvieran seguros si no le creían.

Regresó a su departamento cerca de las 7pm, convencido de que nada ocurriría. Afuera, todavía lo seguían. La misma camioneta de hecho lo siguió hasta la casa de su mamá y de regreso.

Harry miró la camioneta a través de su ventana mientras escuchaba su álbum favorito y esperó a que todo terminara.

 

 

\- Oh, debes estar jodiéndome. – Dijo Harry tan pronto como se vio frente a la valla. Louis se estaba yendo, así que Harry gritó por él. Bajó del auto y gritó su nombre y corrió hacia la valla.

Louis volteó por sobre su hombro y Harry creyó verlo en un estado terrible, pero no prestó demasiada atención. Louis apenas y podía caminar.

\- ¡No sucedió nada! ¡Estoy vivo, estamos vivos! – Gritó para que pudiera escucharlo a la distancia.

Louis se detuvo y lo miró de frente. Tenía los hombros caídos y lucía débil.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia? – Preguntó Harry en un grito. Estaba corriendo demasiado aire y todo estaba lleno de polvo.

Louis tardó un poco en contestar.

\- Me dejaron. – Respondió con voz cortada. – No están en ningún lado. Me abandonaron.

\- ¿Qué?

Louis caminó con trabajo hacia Harry. Estaba llorando, desconsolado.

\- Me dejaron. – Repitió.

\- No. Louis, no pueden dejarte. Te aman. Estaban preocupados por ti, ¿no es cierto?

\- No están. Se fueron. – Dijo dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas cuando llegó con Harry.

Harry se dejó caer al suelo también y tomó sus manos a través de la valla de metal.

\- No creo que te hayan dejado. No puedo creerte. No tiene sentido.

\- No están. – Repitió. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, pero cuando lo miró, Harry soltó un siseo, preocupado. Los ojos de Louis estaban rojos por donde deberían estar blancos. Harry no entendía cómo podía ver en el estado en el que estaban.

\- Louis. Tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedes ver algo?

\- Sí. – Respondió, confundido. – Si no se fueron, entonces alguien debió llevárselos.

Harry asintió.

\- Eso tiene sentido. ¿Alguien sabe que has estado reuniéndote conmigo? – Louis negó con su cabeza y tosió. – Entonces lo saben, deben saberlo. Alguien nos ha vigilado, como a mí en la tierra.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Louis tosiendo otra vez.

\- No lo sé, pero alguien con poder de verdad no quiere que arreglemos tu pasado y mi presente.

Louis sollozó. No parecía importarle demasiado el estado del presente de Harry, ya no.

\- Quiero a mi familia de vuelta, Harry. No sé si están bien, o si están muertos. Estuve esperando por ti desde hace horas. Creí que me iría sin verte.

Harry de verdad deseaba poder abrazarlo. Louis lucía como si necesitara uno.

\- No sé qué decirte. – Admitió Harry. – Estoy pensando que quisiera abrazarte, pero no puedo.

Louis soltó un risa triste que le partió el corazón a Harry.

\- Sabes, antes de que llegaras estaba pensando que quizá, en otra vida, fuimos buenos amigos.

Harry sonrió. Él lo había pensado también, pero sentía que pudieron haber sido más que eso.

\- Sí, yo también, Louis.

\- La idea me trajo confort. – Dijo Louis. – Dios. Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo y pudieras ayudarme a buscarlos. No creo que pueda encontrarlos a tiempo. No me siento bien, estoy siendo demasiado lento.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry. – Noté que apenas puedes caminar. Escucha, yo creo que están bien. Quizá te están buscando todos juntos.

Louis sorbió por su nariz y limpió sus lágrimas. Estaba sangrando su nariz otra vez.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. – Dijo, sonriendo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo su sonrisa se borró. Miró atrás de Harry y sus ojos se llenaron de terror. – Harry. – Dijo, apuntando hacia un lugar detrás de él.

Harry volteó y su sangre se heló.

A lo lejos desde su lado de la valla, había algo cayendo del cielo.

\- Oh Dios mío.

Harry cerró sus ojos deseando poder despertar en su departamento, pero no se iba a ningún lado. Continuaba en medio de la nada con Louis detrás de él.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí todavía? – Preguntó mirando a Louis.

Louis no dijo nada, en respuesta su fuerza se rindió y su cuerpo cayó de lleno al suelo, inconsciente. Harry entró en pánico y se arrodilló.

\- ¡Louis, despierta! – Le gritó sujetando uno de los brazos de Louis, el único que podía alcanzar. – Louis, no me hagas esto ahora mismo. Tengo miedo. Despierta, dime qué se supone que debo hacer. – Pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba llorando por el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sabía qué demonios hacer. Quería estar en casa. – ¡Louis, vamos, despierta!

Louis no despertó.

Harry cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, en pánico. No quería voltearse y mirar lo que sea que estaba cayendo del cielo, pero tampoco quería mirar el cuerpo de Louis probablemente sin vida.

Estaba solo. Totalmente solo.

Reunió coraje y se sentó contra la valla de metal, sosteniendo una mano de Louis entre la suya y se obligó a mantener su vista concentrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo enfrente de él.

Inhaló y exhaló sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Louis.

Quizá todo salía bien. Quizá algo milagrosamente lo interceptaba. Quizá Louis no estaba muerto.

Quizá todo era una maldita pesadilla.

 

 

Harry despertó sentado contra la ventana y por un segundo creyó que de verdad todo había sido un sueño hasta que escuchó los gritos de la multitud afuera y su teléfono sonando.

La camioneta que lo estaba vigilando ya no estaba ahí, pero en su lugar había docenas de autos tratando de partir con cientos de personas tratando de movilizarse a pie.

Su teléfono continuaba sonando.

Todo era caos.

Louis había tenido razón. Harry y el resto del mundo estaban jodidos, y había tenido la oportunidad de ayudar morir mejor a otras personas al otro lado del mundo y había dejado pasar su oportunidad.

Harry se mantuvo en su lugar por un momento, en shock. Por las cosas que Louis le contó, Harry sabía que no moriría ese día. Pero honestamente no sabía si quería continuar con vida hasta morir asfixiado o de hambre.

Se sentía terrible, como si él hubiera asesinado a los millones de personas que habían perdido la vida en el otro continente.

Harry tomó su teléfono y llamó a su mamá. Le dijo que la quería, le pidió disculpas a ella y Gemma y a todos los que apreciaba. Después se despidió y bajó en busca de su auto para sacar las píldoras que sabía que tenía ahí, las que había querido mostrarle a Louis. Caminó de regreso a su departamento respirando siempre con trabajo, tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza.

Se tomó todas las píldoras y se sentó frente a su ventana mirando al mundo enloquecer.

Después esperó. Harry de verdad no quería presenciar lo que seguía. Quería desaparecer. Quizá se encontraba con Louis, en otra vida. 


End file.
